


A Picture Paints a Thousand Words

by austensfate



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, i miss suliet, i suck at writing tags, lost finale spoilers, short chap, suliet being all cute, suliet endgame, suliet fluff, we deserve spicy suliet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/austensfate/pseuds/austensfate
Summary: We’re here now and we're together. And we have the rest of this life to figure it out.
Relationships: Juliet Burke/James "Sawyer" Ford
Kudos: 3





	A Picture Paints a Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> its 1am and i have school tomo why am i writing lol
> 
> this is super short but whatevs
> 
> kudos and comments appreciated

“Let’s get out of here.” Juliet Burke whispered seductively into her boyfriend’s ear. Sawyer looked at her as they exited the church to his car. He struggled to unlock the door to his apartment as they stumbled through the door into the bedroom.  
~  
Sawyer kissed her forehead as they both lazily looked up at the ceiling. “I was gonna ask you to marry me, ya know.” The blonde turned over and looked deep into his blue eyes. “Really?” He leaned down and kissed her. “Yeah. I was gonna do it on New Year’s.”

“Got nervous?” She smirked, as she traced circles on his chest with her finger. “Yeah, Miles, Jin, and I had the whole thing planned out. I was gonna take you to the dock.” He paused. “I don’t know why I chickened out. I should have asked, ya know, before the whole incident at the Swan.” Juliet blinked back tears. “I would have said yes.” Sawyer looked down and tucked her golden hair behind her ears. “Well, I’m glad.” He beamed.

“There’s something I need to tell you.” Juliet said to him. She sat up, and Sawyer got the message to sit up as well. “Remember after the bomb went off? And I was still down there, and you kissed me.” Sawyer looked over at her confusingly. “Yeah I remember.” She took a deep breath in. “I said I had to tell you something. Something really important.” 

“I was pregnant.” She whispered.

Sawyer’s eyebrows raised and his face showed shock. He closed his mouth, and his face twisted into a frown displaying sadness. “Jules.” He whimpered. “Yeah...” She trailed off, not making eye contact with me. “I knew for a week. I was planning on telling you that Sunday, but...” Sawyer interrupted her. “Jack and Kate came back.”

“Yeah.” She said as she finally looked up at him. Her eyes were glistening. “I’m sorry. I really should have told you.” Sawyer stopped her. “Jules, we both made mistakes. But that was in the past. We’re here now and we’re together. And we have the rest of this life to figure it out.”


End file.
